FINAL VICTORY
FINAL VICTORY is a single performed by Ryota Ohsaka, the voice of Sawamura Eijun, and the rest of the Seidō High School Baseball Team. The titular track is used as the sixth ending of the anime. They began using Final Victory on episode 64. The first drama track included on the album is a continuation of the ones found on the CLOUD NINE and PROMISED FIELD albums. Track Listing # FINAL VICTORY / SEIDOU KOUKOU YAKYUBU # ORIGINAL DRAMA -SAWAMURA&FURUYA&HARUICHI-PART 3 # ORIGINAL DRAMA -GOKOU&KURAMOCHI&KAWAKAMI- # FINAL VICTORY (KARAOKE) Final Victory Lyrics |-| Japanese= 荒削りなあの日から 尖りっぱなしの今日まで 夢中で歩いてきた 前を行く同志たちが 踏み固めた足跡を 一歩一歩たどってここへ 勝ち上がるしかない 楽な道なんてない もう一歩強く踏み出そう 目指す場所へ ともに行こう誰もが憧れる 山の頂辺へ ただ 努力惜しまず 失敗に腐らず 前だけ見つめて 勝ちに行こう すべての瞬間を誇りにしよう その先で待ってるFINAL VICTORY Oh Yeah!!!!! 365日俺達を転がしてきた グラウンドと夢に感謝を 後悔なんてしない 限界の線は引かない そう 辛く険しい道でも 一人じゃない ともに行こう最高の景色が 見える 頂辺へ 今 這いつくばって ボロボロだって そこで報われる 押し上げよう お互いの背中を意志を 夢を この手に掴もうFINAL VICTORY Oh Yeah!!!!! ともに行こう誰もが憧れる 山の頂辺へ ただ 努力惜しまず 失敗に腐らず 前だけ見つめて 勝ちに行こう さらなる大きな次の一歩を 歩む俺達のFINAL VICTORY Oh Yeah!!!!! |-| Rōmaji= arakezuri na ano hi kara togarippanashi no kyou made muchuu de aruitekita mae o iku doushitachi ga fumikometa ashiato o ippoippo tadotte koko e kachiagaru shika nai raku na michi nante nai mou ippo tsuyoku fumidasou mezasu basho e tomo ni yukou daremo ga akogareru yama no teppen e tada doryoku oshimazu misu ni kusarazu mae dake mitsumete kachi ni yukou subete no shunkan o hokori ni shiyou sono saki de matteiru FINAL VICTORY Oh Yeah!!!!! 365 nichi oretachi o korogashitekita guraundo to yume ni kansha o koukai nante shinai genkai no sen wa hikanai sou tsuraku kewashii michi demo hitori ja nai tomo ni yukou saikou no keshiki ga mieru teppen e ima haitsukubatte boroboro datte soko de mukuwareru oshiageyou otagai no senaka o ishi o yume o kono te ni tsukamou FINAL VICTORY Oh Yeah!!!!! tomo ni yukou daremo ga akogareru yama no teppen e tada doryoku oshimazu misu ni kusarazu mae dake mitsumete kachi ni yukou saranaru ooki na tsugi no ippo o ayumu oretachi no FINAL VICTORY Oh Yeah!!!!! |-| English= We've walked in a daze From that day we were still like diamonds in the rough Until today where we've kept ourselves sharp We've come this far by following One step at a time The footprints our comrades left behind when they went ahead We've no choice but to go on to victory There's no easy road there Let's take one more strong step forward Toward the place we're aiming for Toward the top of the mountain That all of us going together long to reach We'll just look in front of us, Without regretting all the hard work we've put in Without letting our failures ruin our spirits Let's go to win Let's be proud of every moment FINAL VICTORY is waiting for us at the end Oh Yeah!!!!! Those 365 days knocked us about Let's give our thanks to the field and our dreams We have no regrets We won't draw any boundary line That's right-even if the path is steep and harsh, We're not alone The most splendid scenery will go with us Toward the summit we can see Even if we have to crawl on our hands and feet, And even if we're battered and bruised, We'll be rewarded for it there Let's boost each other up- Our backs, our determination, our dreams We'll seize a FINAL VICTORY with our own hands Oh Yeah!!!!! Toward the top of the mountain That all of us going together long to reach We'll just look in front of us, Without regretting all the hard work we've put in Without letting our failures ruin our spirits Let's go to win It's the FINAL VICTORY for us as we take the next step Even bigger than before Oh Yeah!!!!!Lyrics translated by http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/seidou-high-school-baseball-club/final-victory#page=English References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending